Cooties
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: TV Show Based. All the characters except Jenny and Eric and the parents.........kindegarten style!
1. Cooties

"Why do I have to go to kindergarten?" Whined 5 year old Serena van der Woodsen.

"Honey, you're gonna make a lot of friends and see Blair!" said Lily van der Woodsen.

"Fine,"grumbled Serena as she got into the limo.

When they reached Constance Billiard/St. Jude's Co-ed kindergarten, Serena saw her dark haired best friend, Blair, was there talking to two boys. One with golden hair and the other with black hair.

"Hey Blair!"

"Serena!"

Blair rushed up to hug her best friend; Dorota was right! Serena did come!

The two little boys came up to Blair and Serena.

Serena smiled at both of them. "I'm Serena."

The boy with black hair grinned and said,"Chuck Bass."

The golden haired boy extended his hand. "I'm Nate."

Serena smiled and shook his hand.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at a dark haired boy standing by himself.

Blair merely waved a hand. "Some kid from Booklyn."

"You mean the place with the big bridge?"

"Yea!"

Nate and Chuck glanced at each other and shrugged.

Nate's voice suddenly peeped up. "You guys wanna go play?"

Blair looked up at the handsome 5 year old. "Sure!"

Serena frowned. "I'm gonna talk to that kid." She pointed to the boy standing by himself again.

Nate looked a little disappointed while Chuck and Blair beamed.

"Okay, if you're sure," mumbled Nate obviously not wanting her to leave.

Serena walked over the boy standing by himself and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Serena! What's your name?"

The boy looked around to see if she was talking to someone else, but there was no one by him.

"Oh, hi. I'm Dan."

"Wanna play in the sandbox with me?"

"Sure!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sandbox.

"Let's make a castle!"

Dan nodded and started filling a red bucket full of sand.

Soon they had a big castle.

Dan looked at Serena and asked,"Who lives in there?"

"Princesses and Princes! Oh and Kings and Queens!"

"Who's the princess?" Asked Dan.

"I dunno, but I think you should be the prince!"

"I think you should be the princess 'cause you're pretty." Dan muttered as his cheeks turned pink.

Serena was about to mumble something when the teacher called them in for snack time.

She grabbed Dan's hand and lead them inside.

She took animal crackers and juice from the lunch lady and sat down next to Dan.

Serena leaned over to whisper in Dan's ear. " I hope you don't think I have cooties."

"I don't think you have cooties. I like you." Dan whispered back.

"I like you too."

Dan smile grew bigger. "Really?"

Serena nodded eagerly. "My mommy said that when two people like each other a lot, they're boyfriend/girlfriend."

Dan looked down at his shoes and turned red. "You wanna be boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Serena beamed at Dan, her blonde curls bouncing. "Sure!"

Just then the teacher asked for the students to throw their trash away and sit on the Magic Carpet, which was a carpet full of shapes.

The teacher, who shall now be called Mrs. Bowman, asked for them to go sit on a shape.

Once the class was settled, she went to stand in the front of the room.

"Who here knows how to read?"

A few people's hands shot up, including Dan's.

"Okay," smiled Mrs. Bowman. "I want the people with their hand raised to take a partner up to the Reading Tree House and read a book to them.

Dan took Serena's hand in his and led her up to the Tree House along with Blair and Nate and Chuck and Vanessa.

"Can I choose a book, Dan?" Pleaded Serena.

Dan nodded and smiled at her.

He watched as she chose, The Frog Prince.

He failed to notice that Vanessa was staring at him sadly. He only had eyes for Serena.

_'She's perfect_.' Thought Dan. _'She's so pretty."_

When they all sat down to read, Mrs. Bowman saw that everyone's eyes traveled to someone else. Vanessa's went to Dan, Chuck's to Blair, Blair to Nate and Nate to Serena. Dan and Serena were just...together.

Recess time came fast and soon they were all outside. Serena and Dan were about to go on the swings when Chuck and Nate approached Dan.

"Hey..Dan, right? Can we talk to you?" Asked Chuck

"Sure."

Dan let go of Serena's hand and walked over to where they were standing.

"You have to stop being Serena's friend,"said Chuck.

"Why?"

Chuck sighed. "Well see, I like Blair and Nate likes Serena and Vanessa likes you. So I was wondering if we could like trade?"

Dan shook his head. "No. I like Serena and she likes me!"

Chuck stepped forward with a grimace. "Look, I like Blair and he likes Serena, so we gotta be together!"

Dan stepped forward too. "Too bad!"

That was the final straw for Chuck, he pushed Dan to the ground.

As soon as Serena saw Dan fell, she rushed over.

Dan stood up and winced when he saw his bloody knee. He then punched Chuck in the stomach.

"Oof!" Chuck flew backwards into the grass.

Mrs. Bowman rushed over to see what had happened. "Oh!" She cried when she saw Dan's knee.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

Mrs. Bowman bent down to examine his knee and said,"I better take you to the nurse."

Serena stepped forward and said,"I can take him. I know where it is."

Mrs. Bowman nodded and watched as Serena took Dan's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to support him.

When they were out of earshot, Serena started talking. "Why were you fighting with Chuck?"

"He told me to stop being friends with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Cuz he said that the guy with brown hair liked you and that he likes this Blair girl and someone named Vanessa likes me. He asked to trade."

Serena glanced at him. "You said no right?"

Dan blushed. "Yea, cuz you're my girlfriend."

Serena looked down at her feet and led him to the nurse's office.

The nurse disinfected Dan's scraped knee and put a large band-aid over it.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked.

Dan winced a little and said,"I'm fine."

"Okay, you can go back to recess. Just try and be careful to that knee of yours."

Dan nodded and followed Serena out the door.

She suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

"Thanks for helping me get to the nurse."

"You're welcome."

Serena kissed Dan's cheek and then pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"For choosing me."

Dan smiled and reached for her hand.


	2. Wanna Get Married?

The next day, Serena's mom, Lily, accompanied her into kindergarten to see her friend.

"Mommy, hurry up! I wanna see Dan!" Serena whined.

Lily smiled at her daughter and followed her into the classroom where her friend Dan and his dad were.

She caught a glimpse of the boy, Dan, before her daughter swept him into a hug.

"Hi, I'm-Lily?" Came a familiar voice.

Lily turned around startled and saw the last person she expected to see. Rufus Humphrey.

"Rufus."

"Lily."

"Rufus, please don't tell me that your son is Dan."

"Your daughter's Serena, isn't she?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes."

Rufus smiled. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. Us Humphrey men always attract the fabulously rich and beautiful."

"I-" Lily was interrupted by Serena saying,"Mommy, the teacher said you have to go."

Lily nodded and hugged her daughter. She got up and said,"Goodbye Rufus."

"Bye."

Lily got into her limo and sighed. '_My daughter likes Rufus' son. God help me.' _

Meanwhile Serena had dragged Dan to meet Blair.

"Hey Blair!" Called Serena

Blair walked over to Serena and hugged her.

"This is Dan, he's my boyfriend." Giggled Serena.

"I have a boyfriend too!" Squealed Blair.

"Who?"

Blair pulled Nate from behind her. "It's Nate!"

Serena hugged Blair again and said,"I need to tell Blair something, so you guys can bond."

Dan looked suspiciously at Nate. "I thought that guy who pushed me said you liked Serena."

"I do." Nate looked sheepishly at the ground.

"What about Blair?"

"I like her too."

"Who do you like more?"

Nate looked up at Dan. "I don't know."

Dan glared at him. "Look man, Serena's my girlfriend and-"

He was cut short by the girls coming back.

"Oh you guys bonded!" Squealed Blair, obviously not seeing the glares the two boy were giving each other.

When Blair led Nate away, Serena turned to face Dan.

"Is something wrong?"

Dan shook his head. "No. Hey, do you think that Chuck's gonna be here today?"

Serena shrugged. "Well it is school, who knows?"

Dan nodded. "Let's go play in the grass!"

Serena giggled and followed Dan into the field.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dan and Serena ended up on the grass, exhausted from running around. They only had ten minutes left until they were going to be called in. They were telling each other about themselves.

"I have a little sister! Her name's Jenny!"

"I have a little brother! His name's Eric!"

Serena propped herself on her elbows. "Who's your best friend? You already met Blair.'

"My best friend is um.. I don't have one."

"Why not?"

Dan smiled and said,"Well I've been with you so I haven't met anyone."

"How about I'm your best friend?"

"But you're my girlfriend." Pointed out Dan.

"We can be best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Okay!!"

"So what next?"

Dan looked at Serena's golden hair. "Can you sing?"

"Yea, can you?"

Dan nodded. "Can you sing for me?"

"Will you?"

Dan nodded.

"Okay, my mommy sings this to me all the time."

Serena took a deep breath and started singing.

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life"_

Dan stared at Serena in awe. "Wow, you're a great singer!"

Serena blushed and said,"Your turn!"

Dan cleared his throat and said,"My uncle taught me how to sing this.

"_I don't want this moment to ever end_

_Where every thing's nothing without you_

_I wait here forever just to, to see you smile _

_Cause it's true I am nothing without you_

_Through it all I've made my mistakes _

_I stumble and fall But I mean these words_

_I want you to know_

_With every thing I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go"_

As soon as he finished singing, Serena pulled Dan down next to her.

"You're a great singer, too."

Dan leaned in closer to her and said,"Thanks."

Serena brushed her nose with his and said,"You're cute."

"You're pretty."

Serena leaned forward even more and kissed him. Just a small kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

Dan smiled in Serena's direction and said,"Hey, you wanna get married?"

"Sure!"

"When?"

"I don't know but soon."

Dan was about to mutter something in response when Mrs. Bowman called them in.

It was share and tell time!

Chuck stood up and displayed his black and red scarf. "My mommy bought me this scarf yesterday. She said that it suits me."

Then Blair stood up and displayed her 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' DVD. "My daddy watched this with me last night and I want to be just like Audrey Hepburn!"

She beamed at the class, not noticing that Nate was staring at Serena. Nor she did notice that Chuck was gazing at her.

Then it was Serena's turn. She stood up and took Dan's hand. "This is my boyfriend. And we're gonna get married!"

The whole class gasped. Mrs. Bowman merely looked up from her magazine.

When Serena sat down, it was nap time.

Everyone took a nap except Chuck, who was pretending to be asleep. The evil mastermind was already planning his way into Blair's heart.


	3. Boyfriend

Chuck walked sullenly up the steps of the school to meet Blair and Nate.

"Chuck! Why aren't you wearing your scarf?"

Chuck looked at Blair and shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

Nate nodded and said,"Let's go the swings."

Blair flapped her hand at him. "You go. I need to talk to Chuck."

Nate shrugged and walked over to the swings.

Blair patted the spot next to her. "Chuck, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Chuck sank to the ground. "My mom and dad had a fight last night."

"Oh, Chuck-."

"And my mom left. S-she said that s-she never wanted to see me or my dad again."

Blair wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. Is that why you didn't wear your scarf?"

Chuck sniffled. "Yea."

"But you loved that scarf."

"I just can't wear it."

"Hey, Chuck?"

"Yea?"

"You wanna come to my house later?"

Chuck gave her a watery smile and nodded.

Just then, Serena showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey S."

Chuck merely nodded in her direction.

As the trio approached the playground, Serena saw Nate talking to the person Chuck was reading with: Vanessa.

She was about to warn Blair before Dan suddenly showed up.

"Dan!" Squealed Serena.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Serena,"he muttered when they pulled apart.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

Serena took Dan's hand and dragged him over to the jungle gym.

Meanwhile with Nate and Vanessa...

"Hi."

Nate scuffed his shoe on the blacktop and mumbled,"Hi."

They two swung in silence for a few minutes before Vanessa broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Nate looked up and glanced at Blair who was still comforting Chuck.

"I don't know. She's busy."

"Comforting Chuck."

"Chuck's my friend. He likes Blair."

Vanessa stared at him, mouth agape. "Don't you like Blair?"

"Sort of. I kinda like Serena more."

If possible, Vanessa's five year old mouth dropped even lower. "Then why are you dating Blair?!"

"Cuz she likes me?"

"But you don't like her!"

"So?"

"What is wrong with you!" Vanessa yelled and walked away.

Nate watched her retreating back and mulled some things over. _If me and Serena don't work out, Vanessa's not that bad._

With Blair and Chuck...

"Blair?"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Yea?"

Chuck blushed and said,"I feel like there's something in my stomach...flying around."

"Butterflies?"

Chuck nodded.

"Well my daddy said that you only get butterflies when you're sick, nervous or when you like someone."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't feel sick."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Then you like someone!"

Chuck blushed pink and looked at his feet.

"Who do you like?"

"Blair...I can't tell you."

"Please. We're friends."

"I know."

Blair looked at him expectantly. "I can help you get her."

"I highly doubt that."

Blair's bottom lip quivered as she looked pleadingly at Chuck.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"Yay!"

"I like...you."

"Huh?"

"You. The person I like is you."

Blair's breath hitched as she took in the boy next to her.

Just then, Chuck realized what he said. "Look, I know you like Nate. So pretend that this didn't happen and-"

Chuck was interrupted when Blair grazed his lips with hers. "I like you, too."

Chuck collected himself and said,"What about Nate?"

"What about Nate?"

Chuck smiled and grasped Blair's hand. "Thanks for being here-with me."

Blair turned so that they were nose-to-nose. "Chuck Bass, will you be my boyfriend?"

Chuck brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yes."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nate drew his attention from Serena who was currently playing with Dan.

He scanned the area for Blair.

There she was. In the same place she had been for the last ten minutes. Only ten minutes ago, Chuck wasn't kissing her hand.

Nate sat on the swing in a daze. Something stirred up in him. HE was Blair's boyfriend, not Chuck. HE ought to beat Chuck's face in for even touching his girlfriend. HE should be walking there now instead of having these thoughts.

Nate strode over to Chuck and Blair and pushed Chuck roughly.

"Whoa, Nate. What are you doing?"

"Hurting you."

Chuck brushed some dirt from his khakis. "Why?"

Nate pushed him again. "You were kissing my girlfriend's hand."

"You mean MY girlfriend."

Nate stopped in his quest to kill Chuck. "What?"

"She's my girlfriend now."

Nate looked at Blair for confirmation. She nodded hesitantly.

He then looked at Chuck. Nate drew back his fist and swung it at Chuck.

Unfortunately for Chuck, Nate's aim was perfect. He hit Chuck's nose, causing it to bleed.

Chuck fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Chuck!" Exclaimed Blair.

Serena and Dan came rushing over.

"I'll go get Mrs. Bowman,"muttered Dan.

"Blair, what happened?" Asked Serena.

Blair glared at Nate. "Nate punched my boyfriend."

"Wait..Isn't Nate your boyfriend?"

Blair shook her head and returned her attention to Chuck.

Mrs. Bowman came and gently helped Chuck up.

"Charles, what happened?"

"I fell."

Mrs. Bowman shook her head. Of course she had to get the five year olds that fell often.

"We need to get you to the nurse for an ice pack and something to mop up your blood."

Mrs. Bowman took Chuck's hand and started to lead him to nurse when Blair asked,"Can I come with you?"

The teacher took one look at her and then at Chuck and nodded.

"Does this mean I have to forgive Chuck now?" Asked Dan.

Serena smiled. "Only if he apologizes. Now come on, it's snack time."

Nate stood there watching the events unfold. Chuck being led away with Blair. Serena was smiling at Dan radiantly. And he had no one. Where was that Vanessa girl when he needed her?

"Why did you punch Chuck?"

Nate turned around. There she was, Vanessa. Speak of the devil.

"Cuz he kissed my girlfriend's hand."

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I do."

"But you like Serena more."

"Not anymore."

Vanessa started her jaw-dropping routine again. "What!? Who do you like now?!"

Nate stared dreamily into space. "This really nice girl."

Vanessa threw her hands up and walked away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Who hated the final AND Dan? I did!! And WTF happened to Nate and Vanessa?**


	4. Birthdays and Monaco

The next day...

Blair pulled up in her limo and saw Chuck sitting, waiting for her.

"Chuck!!"

Chuck turns and grinned at her. "Hey Blair."

"I got you a present."

"Really what?"

Blair reached into her backpack and pulled out a Theory 'Clover' Cashmere Silk Scarf.

"I know that you might now want to wear it, but I was at Bendels yesterday and I saw it. I bought it for you."

Chuck smiled and wound the scarf around his neck. "I love it."

Blair beamed and threw her arms around his neck.

"You wanna go to the swings?"

Blair nodded and followed Chuck.

Just then Serena popped out of nowhere and hugged Blair.

"Blair!"

"Serena!"

They pulled apart and Serena handed her and Chuck both a blue envelope.

"What's this?" Chuck looked wary.

"An invitation to my birthday party!"

"What's the theme?" Asked Blair.

"My mommy said the theme was movies."

Blair looked ecstatic. "So I can dress up as Holly Golightly?"

Serena nodded and said,"I gotta go find Dan and Nate so I can give them their invitations."

She rushed off spotting Nate at once and handed him his invitation while Blair and Chuck stood there.

"So..Nate's gonna be there."

Blair looked at Chuck curiously. "How do you know?"

"Nate likes Serena, don't you know?"

Blair shook her head.

With Nate and Serena...

"So are you gonna go?"

Nate nodded eagerly and said,"Yea. So um.. you wanna go the jungle gym?"

Serena spotted Dan and shook her head. "I'm gonna catch up with Dan. I'll see you later."

Serena fled, not seeing the light in Nate's eyes diminish.

"Dan!"

"Hey Serena!"

She held out a blue envelope for him.

He took it and opened it. "Your birthday's coming up?"

Serena nodded. "Are you gonna come?"

Dan looked at her eagerness and nodded.

He looked at the invite again. "The theme is movies?"

Serena nodded again.

"And what is the birthday girl gonna be?"

"A princess, but I don't know which one."

Dan took Serena's hand and said,"I think you should be Sleeping Beauty."

"You know about Sleeping Beauty?"

Dan blushed. "Jenny likes watching it."

Serena laughed. "Well then maybe you should be Phillip."

With B and C...

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Yelled Chuck.

"Bet you can't!"

They started giggling, but stopped when a girl stopped in front of them.

"Oh look it's Snow White. Hi Chuck!"

Chuck stopped his swing. "Get out of here Georgina."

"Fine. I was just gonna ask you if you've seen Serena."

Chuck looked at Blair who looked at him with a sudden urgency.

"No, I haven't." He answered coolly. "Will you leave now?"

Georgina huffed and stalked away.

"God I hate her so much."

Chuck looked at Blair with his eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

Blair looked at the ground. "She's always trying to get Serena to be mean to me."

"Well she won't."

Blair smiled at him. "So what are you gonna be for Serena's birthday party?"

Chuck shrugged. "Some guy with a scarf?"

"So you're gonna start wearing scarfs again, right?"

Chuck nodded and started to swing again. "Thanks for giving me that scarf. I really like it."

"You look good in it."

"So, what are you gonna get Serena for her birthday?"

"Um... I don't know. I'll look for something at Bendels later or Bergdorfs."

Chuck bowed his head and looked sheepish. "Can I go with you?"

"Sure."

With Nate...

Nate loosened his tie and plopped down in the sandbox. He looked to his right and saw...Vanessa.

"Hey," he muttered.

She merely glanced in his direction before continuing to make her castle.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to you-"

Nate was cut off by a high pitched voice. "Natie, why are you apologizing to _her_?"

Nate and Vanessa looked up and saw...dun dun dun DUN!! Georgina.

Nate ran a hand through his hair and said,"Uh...cuz she's nice?"

Georgina smiled as evilly as a five year old can and said,"Well if I were you, I wouldn't be spending time with her."

Nate looked confused. "Okay?"

Georgina gave a laugh and walked away.

Vanessa had one eyebrow raised. "Okay that was weird."

Once they were all ushered inside, a young brown haired man around the age of 22 stood up and said,"Hello, I'm your new teacher. My name is Mr. Scott. Mrs. Bowman has won the lottery and moved to Monaco."

Serena raised a hand. "Where's Monaco?"

"Good question." He pulled down the map and pointed to Monaco. "This is Monaco. If your parents are rich, which I'm sure they are, you can go here. I've been there during Christmas and its amazing."

Chuck looked intrigued. He raised his hand. "What do they have there?"

"Beaches, Monte Carlo which is a resort, but they only speak French there."

Chuck nodded and started thinking of asking his dad whether or not they had a resort in Monaco.

After a few more questions, it was time to learn the alphabet!

One of the student teachers took Dan, Blair, Nate and Vanessa along outside to learn the song.

Xo

It was lunch time!! Blair and Chuck sat next to Serena and Dan and they all dug in to their lunch. Lunch choices for today were: Spaghetti and Meatballs with Apple Juice and Teddy Grahams; A pastrami sandwich with fries and Fruit Punch; Mac and Cheese with Chocolate Pudding and Corn; And a slice of Cheese Pizza with fries and Orange Juice.

Chuck chose the Pastrami. Blair chose the Mac and Cheese. Serena chose Spaghetti and so did Dan.

Once they received their food, Serena noticed that Nate was sitting alone.

She waved at him. "Nate! Come sit here!"

Chuck's head shot up immediately and glared at Nate, challenging him to accept.

Nate, blinded by Serena's five year old beauty, came and sat across from her, Dan, Blair and Chuck.

Serena, oblivious to the awkwardness, started talking. "You guys are all going to my party, right?"

They all nodded and returned to their food, except Nate who was still staring at Serena.

After lunch, Serena dragged Dan to the field while Chuck and Blair were making sandcastles. Nate, however went to find Vanessa.

"Hey!! Vanessa!"

He approached her quickly and said,"I need to talk to you."

She averted her eyes and said,"Me, too."

"What I wanted to say is that..."

"I like you."

"I'm moving."

"HUH?!"

"HUH?!"


	5. Nanny Carrie

**So sorry, I haven't updated since like forever...been a little busy with the camping story. **

Vanessa looked at Nate who looked at her. They were both confused.

Nate finally found his voice. "You're moving!! To where?"

Vanessa shrugged. "This really cold place, that's what mommy said."

"Why?"  
"I don't know."

Nate looked down at his shoes. "When are you moving?"

"In three weeks."

"But...but...but...I like you."

Vanessa gave a small smile. "Yeah, I heard. But mommy says we're moving there so she and daddy can focus on their 'art'."

"Are you gonna come back?"

"I don't know."

With Chuck and Blair...

"So I was thinking for Serena's party you could be Paul!"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Paul? Who's Paul?"

"He's the guy Holly falls in love with."

"Well, that isn't exactly my 'thing'."  
"Please? Please Chuck, for me? He wears a scarf!" Blair pleaded, with a puppy dog face.

Chuck sighed. "Fine, but I don't know what he wears or what I'm gonna wear."

Blair smiled. "We could do the rain scene!! You need a trench coat thingy and we have to fix your hair and -"

Chuck smiled. "Blair, I'll ask my nanny to take me shopping tomorrow for Serena's present and my costume as..."

"Paul!"

"Right."

With Dan and Serena...

The two were lying on their backs, staring at the clouds.

Dan pointed at a particular cloud and said, "That cloud looks like a giant sheepdog."

Serena smiled. "I think it looks like cotton candy."

Dan propped himself up on his 5 year old elbows. "So whatcha want for your birthday?"

Serena looked at the boy next to her. "I don't know. A barbie?"  
Mr. Scott called them all back in.

"Now students, tomorrow is picture day. So dress your best and don't get your clothes dirty. Class is dismissed. See you tomorrow!"

The next day...

Chuck looked at his reflection as his nanny put gel in his hair. So far so good.

"Nanny Carrie? Have you seen Brakefast at Tiffany's?" Chuck asked as she helped him into his blazer.

"Yes. And it's Breakfast at Tiffany's. Why?"

"Blair wants me to be this guy..I think his name's Paul. And she wants me and her to do the rain scene..I think."

Nanny Carrie nodded and started fixing his tie. "Well, we can go shopping and get you the right clothes for it okay?"

Chuck nodded and jumped off the stool, running towards the kitchen. He ran down the stairs, with Nanny Carrie chasing after him.

"Charles, don't run." Bart said, as he saw his son running down the stairs. "You might hurt yourself."

Chuck slid onto a chair and said, "Okay, daddy."

One of the maids immediately placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and a bottle of syrup.

He quickly polished off his breakfast and ran off to the limo waiting to take him to school

When Chuck arrived at school, he saw that Nate was talking to Serena. He quickly walked over to them and overheard Nate saying, "So you're gonna be Sleeping Beauty? I should be the prince! Whaddya think?"

Chuck immediately stepped in. He didn't really like Dan all that much, because he wasn't rich, but her was better than Nate. "Hi Serena." Squeaked Chuck.

"Hi Chuck! Blair's looking for you. She's in the cafeteria." Serena pointed at the big building.

Chuck nodded and said, "Well I kinda wanted to talk to you."

Serena nodded and waved goodbye to Nate. She followed Chuck to a spot a few steps away. "So what's up?"

Chuck racked his 5 year old brain for something to say and he blurted out, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Uh...a dress? Shoes? I don't know."

Chuck nodded and saw Dan enter the school, with his tie right for once. He waved to him and said to Serena, "Dan's over there. I'm gonna go find Blair." With that he sped off.

Serena turned and saw Dan walking towards her. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "Dan!"

"Hey Serena." Dan said when they pulled apart, straightening his tie. "You look great."

Serena blushed and mumbled, "You too."

"So you ready for your birthday?"  
Serena nodded excitedly. "I got my costume yesterday. Did you?"

Dan nodded. "My dad picked it up. Its awesome!! I get a sword and everything!"

"Nate just told me he was going to be Prince Phillip too."

"What?"

"Yeah, I told him I was gonna be Sleeping Beauty and he said that he should be the prince and kiss me awake."

Dan's eyes narrowed in anger as he searched the playground for Nate. He saw him talking to Vanessa and was about to storm over, when Serena reached for his hand and pulled him into the class for pictures.

After pictures, everyone headed out for recess. Nate started to walk towards Serena, but was met with an angry Dan.

Dan grabbed Nate's lapels and brought him close to his face. "Stay away from Serena!" Growled Dan as he threw Nate on the grass.

Nate, who was tired of getting yelled at by this Brooklyn boy, stood up and shoved Dan. "Make me!"

Dan regained his balance and shoved Nate back. Nate was about to punch Dan, when Georgina and Serena showed up. "Fighting over me?" Giggled Georgina. Nate gritted out a 'no' and stalked off while Dan looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Georgina Sparks. Pleasure to meet you. You're Serena's boyfriend, right?"

Before Dan got the opportunity to nod, Serena dragged him away to where Chuck and Blair was. "Why were you fighting again?" Serena asked.

"You." Dan muttered, head hung low. Serena looked at him and gave him a hug. "You gotta stop doing that. One of these days you're going to get in trouble."

Dan nodded and sat down on the step below Blair's.

Three hours later...

Everyone had left except Dan and Serena who were currently waiting for their parents.

"Where is my dad?" Dan wondered, aloud.

Serena shrugged. "Where's my mom?"

The two sighed and sat down at a nearby table.

Dan took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write.

"Whatcha writing?"

"A story."

"About what?"

"My floppy eared bunny, Chester."

"You have a bunny?" Asked Serena, blonde curls flying behind her.

Dan nodded. "He's really cute. You wanna meet him?"

Serena nodded excitedly. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's white and brown. His ears aren't up like other rabbits, they're floppy. And he's really fluffy! Jenny loves him."

"My mommy won't let me have a pet. She says they're too messy."

"Mommy and daddy got me Chester when they had Jenny so I wouldn't be lonely."

"Cool!"

Just then, Rufus and Lily rushed up to them. "There you are!" Exclaimed Rufus.

"Here I am." Smiled Dan.

Meanwhile, Serena was tugging on Lily's coat. "Mommy, can we go see Dan's bunny, Chester?"

"We can't sweetie, we have that tea with Blair and her mom remember?"

Serena's lip started to tremble and her eyes got bigger and Lily could tell she was about to cry. "Next week, but you have to ask Dan's dad first." Sighed Lily.

"Dan's daddy, can I go to your house next week and see Dan's bunny?"

"Sure."

Serena quickly gave Dan a hug and followed her mom to the limo.

When Chuck had arrived home, he was ready for Nanny Carrie to take him shopping, but what he saw may have scarred him for life.

Nanny Carrie was sitting on Bart's lap kissing him. Bart's shirt was open and so was Nanny Carrie's shirt.

Hearing the door open, Bart saw his son. He quickly pushed Nanny Carrie off and said, "Son, its not what you think."

By then, Chuck had rushed up the stairs with tears streaming down his face. He thought his daddy loved his mommy.

Moments later, Bart came upstairs with his shirt buttoned and with a tie and jacket in place.

He knelt down next to Chuck and said, "Hey Charles."

Chuck pushed him away. "I thought you loved mommy."

"I do. Its just that she's gone."

"So?"

"She doesn't want us anymore. That's why she left."

"No. She left because of you."

Bart looked at his son in disbelief and said, "Where on God's green earth did you get that idea?"

"I heard her on the phone."

"Charles, please understand -"

"I have to go shopping. Can you call the limo for me? And Blair's mom?"

Bart Bass took a few steps back, crestfallen. "Of course." Then he promptly walked out of the room.

Chuck ripped his St. Jude's tie from his neck. He hated ties. He preferred bow ties. He took off his yellow school shirt and changed into a white one. He fished in his cabinet for a bow tie and finally found a lilac specked one. He quickly put it one and was informed by one of the maids that the limo had arrived.

He quickly put on a blazer and his coat and ran to the limo.

"To the Waldorf's?" The driver asked.

Chuck nodded and raised the privacy screen. He looked outside the window to see if there was anything interesting to look at. He found none.

After what seemed like ages, they arrived in front of Blair's building. Blair was already standing outside with her purse, ready for a shopping excursion.

"Hey Chuck." Blair said as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey Blair." Chuck muttered, hoping that Blair wouldn't notice his red rimmed eyes.

"I thought you said your nanny was taking you shopping." Blair said, looking at Chuck.

"She was busy." Chuck gritted out.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Blair replied, placing a hand on his small shoulder.

"Nanny Carrie and my daddy were kissing without their shirts on. I thought he loved mommy!" Chuck moaned miserably.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Chuck nodded and closed his eyes.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Whispered Blair.

She opened the privacy screen just a crack and said, "Ben and Jerry's please."

The driver tipped his hat at the young Waldorf and drove for the destination.


	6. You're Vanessa's Mom!

**Ok, so my dog bit me so I can only type with one hand now cuz the other is in a splint. I'm a cripple. Help me and review to make my arm feel better. Lol jk.**

The next day Chuck had successfully ignored his father at breakfast and made it to school without seeing Nanny Carrie. Yesterday, he and Blair had a shopping excursion at Bendels, where he got three new scarves, six pastel colored bow ties, a double breasted trench coat and some nice shiny black shoes. Blair on the other hand, had gotten twelve new headbands, an Audrey dress, trench coat, shoes, and a new bottle of perfume.

Chuck wrapped one of his new multi-colored scarves around his neck and strode over to Blair. "Hey."

Blair looked at him in surprise, obviously not noticing his presence until he spoke. "Hey yourself." Then she resumed glaring at Vanessa who was making her way to Dan. Blair's eyes widened.

"Chuck. We have to stop Vanessa." Chuck looked at the girl then at Blair. "Erm, why?"

"She's going after Dan! We're Serena's friends. We have to stop her!" Blair walked briskly towards Vanessa with every intent on clawing her eyes out. Chuck silently trudged after her. A Blair and Vanessa fight only meant one thing: A Nate and Chuck fight.

As Blair got closer, Dan spotted Serena and ran to greet her. Blair didn't stop. She was a five year old on a mission. Chuck, who was walking more slowly, heard Dan yell something about a bunny named Chester and show and tell.

He watched as a smirking Vanessa turned to face Blair, who was smirking as well.

"If I were you, I would leave Dan alone. Serena is my best friend. Stay away from her too."

"What if I don't want to?" Vanessa said, her glare cold.

Blair merely shoved Vanessa into the swings causing Vanessa to cry out when she fell. Unfortunately for Chuck, Vanessa's scream had attracted Nate's attention. Nate stormed over and pushed Chuck who held his ground. "Get Blair away from Vanessa." Nate said through clenched teeth.

"Tell punky brewster to get away from my girlfriend." Chuck snarled as he shoved Nate back. The two boys were too engaged in their fight to notice that Vanessa had gotten up and now Blair and Vanessa were rolling on the ground, pulling on each others hair.

When Mr. Scott heard Vanessa scream, he bolted from his desk and ran to the playground to separate the children. He enlisted the help of a nearby teacher and took the four children to the headmaster.

The headmaster stood up and and walked to the front of his desk. "Mr. Scott has called your parents and they will arrive soon. Anyone of you care to tell me why there was a fight?"

When no one responded, the headmaster started talking again. "Very well. When your parents arrive, we shall discuss your punishment."

The four kids sat in silence, silently waiting for their parents, knowing that they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Well, at least not Blair, Chuck and Nate. Vanessa wasn't really that well off. God knows how she got into the private school.

They watched as Bart Bass, Eleanor Waldorf, 'The Captain' Archibald, and Carrie Abrams enter the office.

Chuck jumped up from his chair the moment he saw Vanessa's mom enter. It was Nanny Carrie! "You're her mom?" Yelled Chuck. "You kissed my daddy!"

Vanessa looked at her mom in shock. Her mom kissed Chuck's dad? Ew. "Mommy, is that true?" Whimpered Vanessa.

Carrie faked a laugh. "Of course not. I'm in love with your daddy." Chuck glared at her. "You're a liar. I saw you kissing my daddy without your shirts on. I hate you!"

"Charles." Bart said in a commanding tone. "Stop." Chuck turned his gaze towards his father. "I hate you too!"

Bart looked taken aback. His wife left him and now his son hates him. What a man. Life wasn't turning out that great for him.

The headmaster cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "What goes on in your private lives is none of my concern, but has it ever occurred to you that children often find out the truth whether you tell them or not?"

The parents stared at him and said nothing, so he continued. "Moving on. These four will be given detention which means they will stay in during their recesses and read. And if you all have nothing to say, you are dismissed."

The headmaster settled back in his chair and watched as the children left for their classes and the adults walk out of the school.

"Where did Blair and everyone go?" Serena asked, looking at Dan.

Dan, who was staring at Serena dreamily, said, "I don't know. They'll be back."

"Okay! C'mon let's go on the swings." Serena dragged Dan to the empty swing set.


End file.
